Babysitting the Adults
by HuntingbirdCookies
Summary: Jemma Simmons has always hated malls. One day, after continuous begging, Skye finally convinced her to go with her. But when they get home from their bad girl shenanigans, they discover that the team has changed into... Kids! Jemma and Skye have to take care of their mini-team, but will it be too much with Captain America loving Phil Coulson?(Skimmons FRIENDship) AU after S1.
1. Chapter 1- last mall trip ever

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first main fanfiction. It isn't Skimmons, it focuses more on Skyeward and Fitzsimmons. It's set after Season one, as an AU, where Ward's back on the team, after being 'redeemed'.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE- The last time we go to the mall.<span>**

_[SKYE]_

Jemma's laugh fills up the small shop. I smile at her, trying to keep in my own laughter. I stand a couple of metres away from her. At this moment, Jemma has her elbows resting on the counter, her head leaning into the palms of her hands. She flicks her hair, flirtatiously, curling a bit of her hair. Behind the counter, stands a attractive guy, in his late twenties, fixated on Jemma, and his laughs alongside her.

"You're _sooo_ funny!" Jemma says, brushing her hand against his. He stares at her hand in bewilderment, for a couple of seconds. Though attractive, I'm guessing he's not one of the most confindent of people. She continues to fiddle with her hair, whilst fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Meanwhile, I'm finding it hard to not burst out laughing. So much so that I have to bite hard on my lips; to stop the laughter coming out.

Jemms adjusts her position, and gives him a nice smile, looking at him from underneath her eyebrows.

"_Soo_," Jemma runs her hand up his arm, "how about you," she rests her hand on his shoulder, playing with his collar "give me your number?" She asks. I taste blood as I really bite hard to stop myself laughing. The guy looks flustered, and gets out a pen, so quick, he knocks stuff off the counter. I squeeze my eyes shut, and puts my hand over my mouth, so I don't laugh. He writes his number down on a piece of paper, and gives her a smile. Jemma gives a sweet smile back.

"Well... I'll call you," she says, before turning around, and grabbing me by my arm, pulling me out of the shop. As soon as we leave, we both laugh, loudly.

People passing by gives us wierd looks. But then again, we probably look wierd. I'm leaning against a wall, half way on the floor. I feel my eyes water, I'm laughing this hard.

"That-was-so-funny!" I say, in between breathing, trying to stop laughing. Jemma nods.

"It was fun..." She cocks her head to the side. "Although I do feel mean to him- the poor guy was shy," Jemma says. I give her a small smile, finally stopped laughing.

"_Jemmmmmma_, relax. He'll get over it," I asure Jemma, but she still looks guilty. I get up, and rests a hand on Jemma's arm.

"Come on, this is the point of dares, in the mall!" I say to her. She sighs, but gives me a smile. Her and her niceness.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. It's a good job I went to the toilet before, overwise I think I would've peed myself," I successfully set Jemma of laughing again, at the thought of that.

Me and Jemma was at the Mall. Earlier, I finally managed her to come with me. I wanted a girl's shopping trip. She decided to come, because my pestering annoyed her. For the last 3 quaters of an hour, as we finished looking (and buying) clothes, we've been playing dares. The most reccent one: me daring Jemma to get a shop worker's number. It took me five minutes to convince her to do that, as she said 'she doesn't like socialising with people who you couldn't have an intellectual conversation'. I then pointed out I was a high-school dropout. She quickly went into the shop. Really, I know it was just her lame-thinking excuse, but it did the trick. This was worth the 2 weeks of pestering her for a girl's day out. We did invite May, but quickly withdrew it at her expression.

"So, what's your dare for me?" I ask Jemma, excitedly. Jemma looks at her watch.

"Skye, we should head back, it's coming up to 5," she says. I scowl at her, and her voice of reason.

_"Ooo-kay_, but only because Coulson would send out a search party- _AKA, May_- if we delay going home. I don't fancy being dragged home by my ear." I tell Jemma. She mummers in agreement.

"Yeah. May's scary when annoyed," Jemma says.

"Wasn't this fun?" I say to Jemma, in the car. Jemma sighs, and nods.

"Yes, Skye, it was fun. Happy?" I grin at her.

"_I tollll-d yoooo-u!_" I sing happily, pleased with the fact I made Jemma have fun. She's spending to much time in the lab, or trying to avoid Fitz. Her and Fitz's friendship is still strained, although they have gotten closer, they're not as close as they used to be. Jemma even said to me that she feels like she can't talk to Fitz about private stuff, like she used to. Not because she doesn't trust him, because she does, but because there is that distance between her. It's hardly ever you see them together, without anyone else, and it's never that they finish each other's sentences. And, yes, it's mainly because of Fitz's speech impediment, but as well as the distance. I also knlw that because they have this distance between them, it makes Jemma unhappy. Just like anytime she tries to guess what word he is trying to say, and she gets it wrong. She feels their special connection is broken, and worst of all, she blames. herself, for not trying hard enough. So, today, I was happy I made her go away from work,and have fun. As her friend, I don't like seeing her go through that.

This trip was good for me, too. Not just because I got two pairs of really cute jeans, even though I do love them. This trip made me forget all about my problem. Just like Jemma's problem is Leo Fitz, my problem goes under the name of Grant Ward.

4 months ago, Ward got reinstated on our team. We need his skills, and up to that point, he had been redeming himself, slowly, until Coulson decided he could be reinstated on the team. So far, Ward's respected us. Made no movements to push our forgiveness. At one point, he did go to all of us, individually, and apologised. But he respects our boundaries. For instance, May hates the fact he got reinstated, so he keeps away from her. Far, far away.

As for me, we've had good conversations with him. So has Jemma, and even Fitz. It's still tense, but it's getting better slowly. I'll never fully forgive him though.

For the most part, that's not my problem. My problem is that now, the more I hand around with him, has little jokes with him, the more... old feelings start to surface. Yet again, I find myself unsure about my feelings towards Grant Ward. And as I've discussed with Jemma, I hate being unsure. I mean, I have forgave him to an extent, however to say I have feelings again? I don't know if I can deal with that. But, as Jemma pointed out, them feelings for him never really went away. I just denied having them feelings- denied ever having them feelings- to myself.

Now, as I'm re-getting to know Ward- this new, no-secret-hider Ward- I'm feeling like I'm re-getting to know my feelings.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! We're back!" I call, waiting for the reply. I wait a few more seconds, before calling again. I glance at Jemma, who is also waiting.<p>

"Where are they?" I ask her. She wipes any trace of worry from her face, and smiles at me.

"They're probably trying to pull a prank on us," she says, even though we both know that's next to impossible. May? Pulling a trick?

"Fitz?" I hear Jemma call, as she enters the lab. "Fitz?! Answer me!" I here her call, sounding worried. "Leo, where are you?" I wonder deeper, calling for anyone. I go into the main living space, and my mouth drops open.

"Simmons! Simmons, get in here!" I yell, still in shock at what I can see.

"What is it, Skye? Have you found th- Holy Shite! _Are those children?"_


	2. Chapter 2- Coulson has a diary?

**CHAPTER TWO- Coulson has a Diary?**

"_Holy shite! Are those children?"_

I look at Jemma, then back at the 6 kids, who looks like our team. Jemma's mouth is wide open in shock.

"Coulson?" I ask, testing. Hoping he isn't who he looks like he is. Jemma nudges me sharply, in the ribs.

"Call him Phil! You can't call a child by his surname." She scolds me. I sigh.

"Phil?" A boy, around 9 or 10, looks at me.

"Yeah?" He says. He's playing with a boy, younger than him who looks remarkably like Fitz.

"Fit- _ow! Would you quit nudging me?!_ Fine, Leo?" Fitz looks at me. I see Jemma leaning against the wall.

"Oh my god, they're actually children!" She says, feeling her forehead, and checking her pulse. If this situation wasn't so serious, I'd laugh.

"What caused this?" I ask, as if Simmons would know. She shrugs.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing- that's the last time you're dragging me to that infernal mall!" She says.

"Cameras!" I suddenly say, as I catch eye of the camera

"That's brilliant!" Jemma says, whist Fitz gets up, and hugs her leg. I laugh at the sight of a four maybe 5 year old hanging on to her leg.

"Eh!" I run a hand through my hair, annoyed. The camera feed for this whole day has been erased! And no matter how much I try, I can't seem to fix it. What kind of hacker am I? I'm letting them down. But as far as I see, nothing else has been tampered with, no file has been stolen. The only thing wrong is the fact our team is kids._ I say only._

I head back to where Jemma and the kids are. I see her Leo still Hanging off her leg, and her trying to bribe him off.

"Skye! Please give me good news!" Jemma says. I shake my head.

"Camera's been wiped. Luckily, nothings been stolen." I say. Simmons sighs.

"Eh! This is so annoying! Why would anyone want to turn adults into children?" Jemma's voice is filled with irritation.

"Anyway, Skye. I've got their ages. Fitz is 4, Coulson's 9, May's 10, Ward's 8, Bobbi and Hunter's 6," Jemma informs me. I nod.

"How you work that out?" I ask. Jemma rolls her eyes.

"I asked them how old they are, and what their name is. And, before you ask, they don't know what happened. They don't even know about SHIELD." Jemma tells me. I nod, looking around the room. Coulson is talking to Leo, who is still hanging on to Jemma, May is watching T.V, Bobbi and Hunter are bickering, and Ward is reading. Man, he's a cute 8 year old.

"Do they remember their actual lives up to this point?" I inquire, still looking at Ward.

"No. Just their name and age. Okay, that's it! Bobbi, Hun- Lance! Stop bickering! Bobbi, watch T.V, with May. Hun-Lance, come sit by me, Leo and Cou-Phil." Jemma expertly tells off them.

"We need to tell someone about this- it's a disaster!" I tell Jemma, and Jemma nods.

"But who?" Jemma thinks, before her eyes widen, a tell that she's got a idea.

"Keep an eye on the kids!" Jemma says, prying Fitz off her, before taking off, out the room. I sigh, looking around again at the kids. Kids. It's wierd to think the team- people who are older than me- as children. They don't look like they know that anything's wrong. They don't even appear to be concerned with the fact they have no recollection of ever coming here. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Did Hydra find us? But why did they turn them into kids. And leave them here? Maybe Fitz accidently did something. But then why are they in here, not the lab? How can they be so calm? They have no memories! It just goes to show how much adults worry, compared to children.

"Skye!" At the sound Jemma's happy, but loud, tone the kids jump in surprise. Jemma gets a flash of guilt across her face, before looking at me.

"I called someone- someone who I know could help ys, and we trust!" She sounds very pleased with herself. I raise an eyebrow.

"Jemma, we're fugitives, please don't tell me you phoned Talbot!" I say. Jemma gives me a look.

"What?- No! Nick Fury!" Jemma says. I look up from staring at mini-Fitz.

"Nick Fury- as in old director of SHIELD? I thought he was laying low," I respond. Jemma nods.

"Yep! I gathered that Fury would give Coulson an number, for emergencies, so I had a look around his office. I found it in hus diary- did you know Coulson has a diary," Jemma talks animatedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Coulson? A diary person? I'd never guess," I say, surprised. Jemma nods.

"I know right! Anyway, I called him up- this is obviously an emergency, and told him- in around about detail, what happened. I didn't say too much, obviously, but he said he's on his way." Jemma informs me. I nod, and put up my hand.

"Nice thinking, Jem!" She high - fives my hand, beaming wide. Then Fitz hugs Jemma's legs again, hiding from Hunter.

"So, you don't know how this happened?" Fury asks us, eyeing up 9-year-old Coulson, warily. Me and Jemma nod, having just filled in him about our... situation.

"We went to the mall, and we came back... to see children," Jemma says, yet again.

"The security tape is wiped, and they have no recollection of anything, over than their name, and age," I tell him, manafactorily. Fury nods, thoughtfully.

"Maybe this is HYDRA's revenge for us saying they behave like children," he says, with a smile. Noticing how me and Jemma doesn't laugh, he pulls a more serious expression.

"I'll personally look over this- with a team of scientists I trust. Of course, both of you, Agent Simmons and Agent Skye will also help me." He says, and we both nod.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what are we going to do with the kids?" Jemma inquires.

"I don't mind, Agent Simmons. In this case, I think we should invoke Protocol 11.5," Fury says.

"There's an actual protocol for this?" I exclaim, incredously. Fury turns his eyes on me.

"Not exactly this... situation, per se," Fury says.

"Wait, isn't that the one where kids are endangered, so they're put in a suburbian family setting?" Jemma says. I look at her, and she shrugs.

"I memorized the protocol manual," she tells me. We both look at Fury.

"Wait... _you want us to go live in the suburbs?_" We say at the same time, in disbelief.

"It will take roughly about a week or so to get the paperwork done to buy the house, get it ready, to cover all traces of all of you, and work it into our story," Fury tells us, as Jemma makes herself a cup of tea.

"What exactly is our story? Me and Jemma aren't going to pretend to be lesbians, do we?" I'm not enthusiastic about that prospect.

"No, no, Agent Skye. You're going to be sisters. Half of kids each, will be one another's. Both of your husband's out the picture, so you decide to live together, for support. I'll finalize the details, later," Fury tells us. He's thought about this a lot since me and Jemma just made the kids some sandwiches.

"I should have Fitz and Hunter, because of our accents," Jemma suggests. I nod.

"Yeah. Good thinking, Jem." I say to her.

"That's it for tonight, I think. We'll go put the kids to bed, then you two both get a good rest. I'll tell you the rest of the details, soon." Fury orders us, but in an non commanding way.

Coulson chooses that moment to come up to Fury.

"Are you a pirate?" He asks, his voice filled with wonder. Fury sighs.

"Man, what happened to my best friend?" He mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with this chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Shopping trip

**CHAPTER THREE- Shopping trip.**

It was finalized. On Monday, me and Jemma will move in to our new home. Of course, today's wednesday, so we have a lot of time before then.

It's been two days, Fury's and Fury has informed us of our story, and kids. Jemma has Fitz, Hunter and Bobbi. Hunter and Bobbi apparently being twins. And I'll have Coulson, May and Ward. In our story, My 'kids' are adopted, where as Jemma's are her real ones. Fury decided to make us half-sisters as a reason why we look nothing like each other.

As our team has no memories whatsoever, we all decided it's best to tell them our lie. It's easier to explain than the truth. We told them that they all fell down some stairs, and had concousion.

"How can you be so calm- with all this happening?" I ask Jemma, in the morning, as she makes herself a cup of tea. She looks up from stirring, and meets my eyes.

"Calm? I'm far from carm- we just have to put on a strong face- for the kids," Jemma tells me. I nod.

"It's weird. All of these are meant to be older than me, yet here I am calling them kids," I say. Jemma nods, adding milk to her tea.

"I just want to know why they are kids- how it happened," she says, sounding tired. Two days, and already this is driving us mad.

"Yeah... I'm so used to Coulson- or someone being in charge, knowing what to do in situations, it's hard." I say, rubbing my forehead.

"So, on the agenda today: shopping for clothes!" Jemma says. We agreed- with Fury, that we need to get them clothes, and some teddies, and films, and books. Anything to keep them clothed and entertained.

"This should be fun," I say, dryly, just asHunter runs in Bobbi chasing him, with a pillow. Fitz follows shortly after, talking animatedly to Coulson who's next to him. May also leads in, telling Bobbi to give her back her pillow, sounding irritated. I wonder where Ward is. He's not as social as the others.

"Lance, stop running. Bobbi, give May back her pillow." Jemma commands, and I'm surprised to see them do it. They already see us as authority, and that's good.

"Come on, Jem, we should get them ready for the shopping trip,"I say, and she nods in agreement.

"Come on, Bobbi. Stop bickering with Hun-Lance!" Jemma says, for about the hundredth time. I look at Coulson and May, who's talking to one another ready.

"Good. Phil, May. Leo? War- Grant? Are you two ready?" I say, looking at the other boys. Leo's clinging to Jemma, but over than that, he's ready. War- Grant, is reading. Still. That's all he does. He's not a normal 8 year old, he's more reserved.

"Leo! Would you please let go of me!?" Jemma sounds irritated.

"Kids, just behave!" I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah! Shush!" I look at May, who looks just as annoyed at the little ones. Surprisingly, that does the trick. Turns out 10 year old May is just as commanding.

"Thanks, May." Jemma says, smiling. I look at Jemma.

"We said that we'd call them by their first names, but we don't for May," I comment. She tilts her head, slightly, thinking about what I said.

"You're right... it doesn't sit right with me, calling her Melinda- or Mel." Jemma says. I put up my hand, befire heading over to May. I kneel down.

"Hey, Melinda. Me and Jemma was wondering, would you mind if we just call you May? Instead of Melinda," I say, in a soft tone. May looks at me for a long second, before smiling and nodding.

"Okay!" She says. Then looks at the other kids. "Can we go, now?" I smile, and looks at Jemma.

"We'll tell Fury to hyphenate her names," I tell her, with a triamphant smile.

"Okay, girls with Jemma, boys with me. We'll find clothes for you all," I instruct. Leo clings onto Jemma's legs, refusing to let go.

"No, no, no, no! I want Mom!" He says. As we told Lance, Leo and Bobbi they're Jemma's kids, they keep calling her Mom. We let them, as it would be weird if not. Though it is pretty strange, seeing Fitz call Simmons Mom.

"Leo, sweetie, you have to go with the other boys," She says, taking him off her, and kneeling to his height. Leo pouts.

"But Mom-"Leo goes to protest.

"No buts. How about this, when we get the toys, you can be with me?" She compromises. Leo thinks about it, before nodding. He runs up to me, and holds my hand, tight.

"Let's be quick, Auntie Skye," he says, his eyes sparking. He's so cute, it hurts. I just want to coo, and squeeze his cheeks. I hug Jemma, before we head off in the different directions.

"Just choose a shirt, Cou-Phil!" I say, asperately. You know the world's gone mad, when you're trying to make you boss choose between two captain America shirts. Phil frowns.

"I can't, Skye! They're just both so cool!" Phil protests. I stare at my 9 year old boss.

"They're shirts," I simply say, wondering about his sanity. Coulson gives me a look.

"Captain America shirts!" He adds on. I sigh, rubbing my head.

"Fine! Have both, Phil," I tell him. His whole face lights up, and he puts both shirts in the trolly.

"Okay... wait, where's Lance?" I look for the missing boy, and realises Leo's missing as well. Oh, that's just great. Jemma's going to kill me!

"Lance! Leo!" I call, frantically. Phil copies what I do, and I might've died of cuteness overload, if the situation at hand wasn't so serious.

"They're over there," I spin around, and look at Ward- Grant, who's pointing at the aisle opposite me. I sigh in relief. My life was safe from my biochemist-bestfriend! I heard she's good with chemicals- and she's been making the food.

"Thankyou, Wa-Grant!" I thank him, as I go over to the runaway boys, the over two hot on my heels.

"Leo! Lance! Don't run off!" I scold the two young boys. They both look down, guiltly.

"Sorry, Auntie Skye," they both say. I hug them too me.

"It's okay. I just fret. Come on, let's get this payed for, and then we can meet up with Jemma." I tell them.

"Yay! Mom!" Leo says, and I laugh at his happiness.

I meet Jemma by the SUV. Both of us put the bags of clothes in the boot.

"That was eventful," I say to her. She sighs.

"Tell me about it! I lost Bobbi about 5 times!" She exclaims. I laugh.

"I only lost Lance and Leo once- at the same time," I say, triamphantly. Jemma tilts her head to the side.

"I'm not to sure if that makes you the better parent," she says, thoughtfully. I stick out my tongue.

"So, entertainment shopping?" I say, and Jemma nods.

"To make it quicker, how about you take your kids, and I'll take mine," she says. I nod, and turn to face the kids.

"Phil, May, Grant. You're with me." I announce, and head towards the shops, once more.

Turns out as children, they are not as different from adults. May choose some mats to do Tai'chi on, Phil is still obsessed with Captain America, and Grant wanted books. We currently stand in front of the Dvds, as May and Phil choose a variarion of DVDs. I look at Ward- no, Grant. He's looking at his feet, shuffling them side to side. I gently rest a hand on his shoulder, just to have him flinch. Even though he has no memories, he's defently scared of... something, and I want to know what. He doesn't interact with the others, and doesn't speak often. I'm concerned. If he doesn't remember anything- why is he so skittish?

"Don't you want to pick a film, too, Grant?" I ask, kneeling by him, keeping my voice soft, so I don't rattle him. I don't know why he acts like this if he has no memories, but I don't want him to be scared of me. I want him to trust me. It hurts seeing him - anyone- like this, so skittish and antisocial. Grant shakes his head.

"It's alright. They choose," he says, so quietly, I barely hear it. I sigh, wanting to help him, but can't because I don't even know why he's so reserved.

"Ahh, mine's just the same. So shy!" I look up at a woman, about in her late 30s, talking to me. I give her a friendly smile.

"Yes, always letting his siblings choose, that's my Grant," I say, playing the part of the mother. I realize this is the first time I've actually had to do this. Okay, Skye, breath. Try your hardest to convince them, and do let them think you just kidnapped the children. Just breathe. I stand up, and looks the woman in the eyes. The woman looks at the three kids near me, before turning back to look at me. She looks me up and down.

"How old are they?" She inquires.

"10, 9 and 8," I reply, wondering if she had a point to this conversation, or is this just what over mom's do? The woman looks back at me.

"So close in age... and you're so young!" Her voice sounds light toned, but I can hear the judgementalness, and disgust in her voice. My fists clench. Who was she too judge?

"Oh, I'm not their biological mother!" I feel proud that I managed to say that, without hitting the judgemental-

"Oh, sorry. Are you their Aunt?" She asks, all signs of judgement vanished. "My kids love days out with my sister." She says, indicating her child, who looks like he couldn't pull a smile if he tried. I clench my fists just that bit more. No judgement now she knows I didn't give birth to them? Ahh! I hate being judged. Especially as I'm protective over them- after all, they're still my teammates, just younger.

"I adopted them," I manage to pull of a casual tone, even though inside, I'm boiling, the smile from her face going as quickly as it came. She nods, the disgust gone, but I can still the judgement in her eyes.

"That's nice..." she trails off, even though she sounds like she highly disagrees with me adopting. It makes me tick that people can be so judging of people. She shouldn't judge me, but respect me. Yes, I'm young, but I'm willing to rescue three kids from Homes! Well, for all she knows. It's a subject I'm quite passionate about. She then looks at the boy, about May's age, who's kicking the bottom of the stand.

"Jason! Come on," she gives me one final, judging smile, before heading off, her kid following. I sigh. Is that what people are thinking? That it's bad I'm with three kids, and that I shouldn't have them? The woman didn't say that's her opinion, but I know it is. It was written all over her face! I doubt she ever wanted to have an actual conversation. Just wanted to know if I had been a teen mom. If they were my actual children, I would've been a teen mom, after all. But who is she to make assumptions? To think that I was a young, irresponsible person, who got pregnant three times! She didn't know my story, didn't know why I had three children! And the way she stopped judging after she thought I was the Aunt? The cheek of it! Is this what people walking by think? Are they judging me?

"Don't mind her. She's not as awesome as Captain America," Coulson says, and I gather that that's his way if saying she's not worth my thoughts. I lean down, and hugs him. He may not be able to reassure me as my boss, but he can reassure me as a child. Just maybe, children teammates isn't as bad. And I'd say that encounter went well.

She didn't think I kidnapped them.


	4. Chapter 4- The day I

**I'm off school ill,and got cruelly awoken, so I decided to update as I need to.**

**This is a cutesy chapter... cute grant/skye moments.**

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER FOUR- The day I cut the Cavary's meat.<strong>

Monday comes around sooner than I thought. Now I'm in the car, with 3 kids- or commonly known as my teammates. Me and Jemma decided to take two cars. They can all fit into Jemma's one, no worry. It's just with all our luggage, it got claustrophobic. Now I'm travelling down the road, following Jemma.

Let me tell you something. 9 year old Phillip Coulson? Is a nightmare! Especially when in a car for 4 hours, with only one short 5 minute stop when Leo needed the toilet. All I've heard for the last three hours is how cool Captain America is. I'm so close to strangling him, if I hear 'you know, Captain America...' one more time.

Jemma said we should be here soon. We've already entered the town we're going to live in the suburbs in. 10, 15 minutes left. But I don't think I can stand 5 more minutes of talk of Captain America, let alone 10! I never thought I'd want Phil dead. But then again, I never thought that the man I see as a father, would be in a 9 year old's body, and thinking me as his adoptive mother.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Phil asks, happily. I look at him through the mirror.

"Yeah, Phil. See, we're entering the suburbian area. We should be there in no time!" I tell him. He grins.

"I can't wait to see the house... is it furnished?" May asks. I nod.

"Yeah... Uncle Fur-Nick had it furnished and painted." I say, thinking of a way to describe Nick Fury to kids.

"Is that the pirate?" Coulson asks, curiously. I laugh.

"Yes. The pirate. Kids, I told him not to paint the bedrooms, so you can still paint them, with me and Aunty Jemma," I see May's eyes light up, and I smile. I sigh, as I see no response from Grant. He's a mystery. Even as a kid.

Me and Jemma stand in front of our house, admiring it. Suburban houses really are nice, I think to myself. I look at Jemma.

"Come on, we need to unpack," I say to Jemma, and she nods. I walk up to the front door, and gets out my key, and unlocks the door, Jemma close on my heel, holding a box. We enter the house, with the kids, and as I look around my house, I let out a squeal. Jemma looks at me.

"I just realised- this is my house! It's my first ever house, that's actually mine!" I say, happily, clapping my hands together. To others it may not seem as important, but me, it is. I never had a home growing up, as I lived in the orphanage most of the time. And now I have a house. That is mine.

"Which room can I have?" I hear Phil yell from upstairs, and me and Jemma both roll our eyes. Of course that's the first thing he does. Look at the bedrooms. We walk up the stairs, the rest of the kids close to us. We look this floor. There's 5 rooms.

"Okay, kids. As there is 6 of you, there's going to be sharing, okay? May, Bobbi, you can have this one. Leo, Lance, this one. And Grant and Phil, you have this one. Me and Skye are going to have are own rooms," Jemma instructs, after having a quick look round the rooms.

I pick up a box, from the cars. Mostly what's in here, in the car, is the clothes and toys. Fury already got everything else in the house. The kids our out here, too, playing in the garden. Bobbi's chasing Lance, yet again, with another pillow. May's lecturing Phil on why Captain America isn't that great. What Phil is protesting at, greatly. And Grant's sitting on the curb next to me, reading.

"Hi!" I hear an all-to-cheery voice call to me. I turn around, to see a blonde haired woman walking towards me. She looks to be in her late 20s, or early 30s.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbour. I'm Sandy Lee, I live next door." Sandy sticks out a hand, smiling brightly. I give her a smile. Niceness is the best policy, I tell myself, like I always did when I was younger, and I was meeting new foster parents. Let's hope now it shows better results.

"Skye Simmons," I introduce, the use Jemma's surname with my forename sounding foreign. I take Sandy's hand, hoping I didn't sound to unsure of myself, as I introduced my name. I hope I spoke as if I had always been a Simmons.

"Hello!" A bright, cheery English voice comes from behind me, as Jemma walks towards us, Leo on her hip. Sandy smiles at Jemma.

"Hey. I live next door. My name's Sandy!" Sandy extends out her hand again. Jemma beams at Sandy.

"Hi! I'm Jemma Simmons," Jemma looks down at Leo, with a smile. "This is Leo Simmons. Leo, say hi to Sandy." Jemma addresses Leo. Leo smiles shyly at Sandy, before saying a quiet 'hi'

"Just a second." Jemma says to us, placing Leo on the floor, before putting her hands on her hips.

"Bobbi! Quit chasing Lance! Lance! Quit antagonising Bobbi!" Jemma looks and sounds such like a mom, I feel like cooing.

"Sorry, Mom." They both murmur, looking down. Jemma ruffles their hair, affectionately. Jemma turns back to look at me and Sandy. Sandy looks between me and Jemma, her eyes darting.

"It's nice to have you move in. And, if you're worrying about people judging you two, you don't need to. We don't judge here, no matter your sexuality." Sandy says. I blink at her.

"Say what now?" I say, at the same time as Jemma. Sandy indicates us two, and then the kids. Jemma blushes bright red.

"No...no..n..no..n.. !" She stutters, and I laugh slightly at her.

"We're sisters." I tell Sandy, firmly. Sandy's eyes widen, and she blushes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! The kids, the surname... I just assumed!" Sandy apologises. I shake my head.

"It's alright." Jemma says, getting over her embarrassment. I notice the kids have crowded around us.

"My kids are May, Phil and Grant, here. Jemma's is Leo, Bobbi and Lance." I inform Sandy, and the kids say Hi, apart from Grant, who just sits there, oblivious to the world around him.

"How old are yours?" Sandy asks me.

"May's 10, Phil's 9 and Grant's 8." I say, ruffling Phil's hair, as he hugs me. I notice Sandy's slightly widened eyes, and I think back to the store the other day.

"They're adopted." I tell Sandy. "Me and my partner wanted to have kids, and we thought we should adopt, to provide a kid with a nice, stable home. We liked having May so much, we got Phil, then Grant." I say the story Fury made for me.

"Oh, are your husband's here?" Sandy looks around, as if searching for two men.

"Er, no... Unfortunately, my partner died to cancer, a year ago," I say a hitch in my voice as I speak. I try to make myself seem conviencing, and a tears bubbles in my eyes as Phil chooses that moment to pinch me.

"I'm so sorry!" Sandy gives me a comforting smile. "Jemma, what about yours?" Sandy inquires. Jemma fiddles with her hands.

"Me and him... split ways, 2 years ago." She says. I can tell this situation makes her feel awkward, as she can't lie very well. I give her a reassuring smile.

"Me and Jemma decided we're better off financially together. We could manage on our own, but together we can get a bigger house, for the kids, and afford to treat them more."I interject, moving the attention off Jemma.

"That's good." Sandy says. She smiles at us. "well, I'd love to stand and chat, but you have a lot of work to do, and I left my little ones watching TV, what's probably bored them by now." Sandy says. We smile goodbye, as she heads back off to her house. I look at the boxes, and groans.

"When do we get to paint our rooms?" May asks, clamouring on to the sofa, next to me. I smile at her.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go get the paint, so we'll paint it tomorow. Yeah?" I answer her. May's face lights up: it's hard to believe she's the same person who grows up to be the Cavalry. Mini-May does still have a way about her, though. Like the way she lectures Coulson, no Phil, about Captain America. The way she talks about things. But, as a kid, she's more like an smart girl, then a stoic agent.

"Do you know what I want to be able to do, when I'm older, Skye?" May asks me. I shake my head, intrigued to hear her answer.

"I want to fly a plane!" She says happily, and I smile at that. May will be May.

"That's interesting, May." I respond. May nods, her hair going everywhere.

"It is! And then, I'll fly you anywhere!" She says, eyes sparkling. I suppress the urge to coo. May is so cute, as a youngster.

"I beat you, May! I want to own a plane!" Phil interjects, and him and May start talking about that, while I'm amused about what Phil wants. Jemma stands next to where I sit.

"Isn't it funny, that the adults, the bosses we look up to, are kids right now, who are looking up to us." Jemma notes. I nod.

"Yeah, it's kinda like we're baby sitting the adults!" I say, grinning. Jemma rolls her eyes at me.

"Except we're not getting paid, and three of them calls me mom!" Jemma says.

"Anyway, come help me serve out the food." She tells me, and I groan at her, in annoyance, but I comply.

We sit around the oak wood dinner table. Me and Jemma sits at either end. 'Jemma's kids' sits on the left side, and 'my kids' sits on the right side. I don't know what I'd do if Jemma wasn't here, since I'm a terrible cook. I'd probably order a takeout, what is not good for growing children.

"May, why aren't you eating?" I ask, as we all begin. She points at her meat, with her fork.

"What about your meat, May?" I ask, in a soft tone, wondering if she doesn't like it.

"It's not cut up. I can't eat it, unless it's sliced for me." She says. I raise an eyebrow.

"You want me to cut your meat, for you?" I ask. May nods, her face lighting up at the offer. I put down my own knife and fork, and stands up. As I cut her meat, I look at Jemma, who's looking in wonder.

"Look, Jem. I'm cutting the Calvary's meat for her," I say, amused. Jemma grins, also clearly amused. I would've never in a million years thought I'd cut up Melinda May's meat.

After me and Jemma put the kids to bed, we go into the lounge, and takes out our laptops. We're still working on finding how, and why this happened, though Fury's got a team. We decided to do it, when the kids are in bed. This way, it ties into our story. We, at our jobs, requested shifts we could work at home, so we could fit into our kids' schedule. I work as a Computer consultant, and Jemma as a Biochemist consultant thing. She told me a name for it, but I can't remember.

"Sandy's nice," I say, making idle conversation to stop it being so silent, except the tapping of our fingers on the keyboards.

"Yeah. She is. I still can't believe she thought we were together." Jemma blushes, at the thought of it.

"I know right! But what can you expect?" I say, and Jemma nods.

"You looked and sounded such like a mom! You're a natural mother!" I tell Jemma.

"I don't know why it comes easily to me. I'm an only child, and thanks to my intellect, I've always been in an older year." She says.

"Yeah. None of us our experienced. I mean, I grew up in an orphanage, with kids, but they didn't like me, and me them. I was a loner. But at least you possess some talent." I agree, before yawning. Looking after kids is tiring work.

I get up at 6am. Yes, 6. I'm surprising myself. But I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. It felt foreign to sleep in my bedroom- it didn't feel like my bedroom, as it isn't decorated, or has my things dotted around the room in an organised mess.

I walk into the lounge, thinking I should watch some TV- it's too early to do anything else. I squint my eyes, as I see a body lying on the sofa, as if sleeping. Did Jemma fall asleep there? I went up to bed before she did, so I don't know when or if she went up. I turn on some of the lights.

The body's much smaller than Jemma. Is it one of the kids? I turn on the remainder of the lights, and the body jolts up. Grant.

"I came down here to watch TV!" He blurts, immediately, as he sees me.

"Grant, honey," I say, sitting down next to him. "Why are you on the sofa?" I ask, in a soft tone.

"I told you. I came to watch TV." He says, in a quiet tone, not looking at me.

"Grant, it's six a.m. Why aren't you in bed?" I ask again, knowing he didn't come down to watch T.V, since he has his duvet with him.

"I couldn't sleep in that room. Sorry! Please don't be mad- I won't do it again, promise!" He looks up at me, now, his eyes wide and fearful. My heart melts at that sight, and I scootch closer.

"I'm not mad, Grant. It's not your fault you couldn't sleep- neither could I!" I say to him, trying to make him feel more relaxed,

"You're nicer than them. They would get mad." Grant mumbles under his breath. I look at him.

"Grant... who are 'they'?" I ask, wondering what he means.

"My parents. Christian." Grant looks up at me. I thought he couldn't remember his parents.

"Your parents... and your brother." I say, nodding, to myself. Grant nods.

"Please don't send me back to them. They don't like me." He sounds so helpless, I can't help but wrap my arm around him, in a hug. I feel Grant tense up, and I pull back.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" I ask him. Grant shakes his head.

"No... it's okay. I just thought you were going to hit me." He says it so manner of factly, I just boil up, at his parents.

"Grant. I- or Jemma- will never hurt you, okay?" I look into his eyes, so he can see I'm not lying. He looks doubtful, and looks down.

"That what Christian always said." He mumbles. I restrain myself from just pulling him into a tight hug.

"Me and Jemma are nothing like them. Nor the other kids, okay? I Promise. I never break my promises." I tell him, and I'm going to make sure he feel comfortable. I'll consult Jemma about the parent thing, later. I don't want to sound like I'm interrogating him about his parents.

"Anyway, why couldn't you sleep in that room, Grant?" I ask him, going back to the earlier point.

"I don't like sharing a room. It makes it easy for people to creep up on me." He says, looking at his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Grant, no one is going to sneak up on you." I say to him.

"Christian does." He whispers and my heart breaks.

"So, you like having your own room?" I ask him, and he nods. It's a slight head movement. that I barely catch. I think about this. Having Phil in the room with him obviously makes him nervous.

"How about, I move into Jemma's room, as it's bigger enough for two, and you have my room, so your alone?" I ask him. Jemma won't mind- we've both got our single beds, and we don't need much space. Plus, the kids comfort is vital.

"No..no. I can't do that," He says, hastily. I tilt my head on the side.

"Why not?" I thought it was the perfect solution.

"I don't want to be a nuisance." he mumbles. I sigh.

"Grant. You won't be." I lean closer. "To be honest, I'd prefer it. I couldn't sleep in a big room. I'm used to sharing. It will be nicer for both of us." I reassure him, smiling. He gives me a small smile, but his eyes are glistening.

"Really?" He sounds disbelieving, as if this is a trap.

"Really, Grant. I want you to feel at home. Now, how about we watch some TV?" I ask, and he nods, squeezing my hand, softly. My heart swells, and yet again I have to resist the urge to coo.


End file.
